Thrill Seeking
by Bayou Bebe
Summary: All the Dark Lord wanted was a nap! Set in alternative universe, I might continue with a few more chapters if I get a favorable response!


Hey guys! Sorry I've been off the radar for a while, I'm working out some ideas for Hope For Love and my great friend Rianne and I came up with this so I decided to share it with ya'll… its very au so please no flames about how out of cannon it is… I really could care less as it is a fanFICTION… So yeah, this is set in early 86, as a simple explanation, Lily was holding Harry when Voldemort came in, he shot the curse at Harry as Lily was saying, no not Harry and it bounced off our delightful little cherub and hit Lily instead. Voldemort, seeing that Harry is so powerful, steals him away to be his heir.

Thanks loves, hope you enjoy!

Thrill Seeking

It had been a long, productive day at Riddle Manor, the last of the restorations had been completed the weekend before and now the old castle was rebuilt in the finery befitting a Dark Lord of the S… er The Dark Lord. His followers were cavorting in the ballroom, dressed in their pureblood finery and making plans to carry out his latest commands.

It had, in fact, been such a productive day that the great Lord Voldemort Slytherin decided it was quite within his rights as evil overlord of the country of Britain to take a well deserved nap on his favorite hippogriff hide couch.

It was with this mindset and a really good quiche that he settled down with the newest Charlene Harris book, sunk into his overstuffed couch with a delighted sigh and promptly began to doze off.

It wasn't too long later, however when the slightest of scuffles pulled his mind back from the lazy wanderings of almost sleep. He kept his eyes closed, trying to figure out where it was coming from and who was making it.

His hearing focused as he strained, putting himself at an almost hyper awareness as he listened to the faint padding footsteps and whispering of clothing coming from the far door.

There was suddenly a huff, one of almost pain before a high pitched voice sounded softly, "Ouch! Blaise be careful, you stepped on my toes!" came the unmistakable voice of Pansy Parkinson, four and a half year old daughter of one of his inner circle's members.

"Shush Pansy; you're going to get us caught!" the five year old boy hissed back right as Lucius' prodigy made his presence known. "Eww, Pansy quit touching me you'll get your cooties all over me and I'll have to burn my new robes!"

Voldemort had to admit the children were really quite amusing. He knew that it wasn't really in the best interest of his image to be fond of children, especially children under the age of 11 where they at least could handle spells enough to serve him, but he had to admit, even to himself that he quite adored them. He was surprised that his little Hadrian wasn't with them but then again, he knew his heir's fondness for books, no doubt he was reading and hadn't bothered to tag along.

The slow procession of pattering feet neared and he heard them whispering as they got closer, "I'll do it first, and if nothing happens then you can try Blaise," he heard Draco command as the sounds came closer and he could feel the weight of their stares on his face.

If the Dark Lord had his eyes open at that moment, he might have even smiled. Pansy was standing in between the two oddly different boys. Her dress was covered in ruffles and lacy and with the unfortunate contours of her face and her curls made her look exactly like a French Poodle at a fair.

Draco was outfitted in icy blue and silver robes; his white blond hair slicked back making him look rather strange, especially for a five year old. His pale skin stood in deep contrast to Blaise who sported slanted hazel eyes amidst his dark face and chocolate brown robes.

All three youngsters were standing around Voldemort's head as Draco hesitantly reached out a finger to poke their Lord with as Pansy whispered to him making him jump. "He's so pretty, I want to braid his hair!" she whispered to the boys, causing them to roll their eyes and Voldemort to bite his tongue in order not to laugh.

Blaise shushed the girl again as Draco suddenly steadied himself with a determined glint in his eyes and quickly prodded the Dark Lord in the arm before giggling with the others and running back to the corner.

So this was their game? Voldemort snorted softly, quickly shifting ever so slightly to cover up the sound of his amusement as he waited for their next move. This was going to be fun!

"He didn't wake up, go poke him Blaise it's your turn!" Pansy said aloud, forgetting to whisper which caused both boys to hiss at her quickly.

"Pansy you bloody cow, if you wake him up with your yelling I'm telling your mommy!" Draco hissed at her, his tone betraying his utter disgust with the girl. While Voldemort tried not to choke on his suppressed laughter he vaguely wondered if Narcissa was aware of her son's great disgust with all things feminine.

After a few moments he heard the young Malfoy heir speak again, "OK he hasn't moved in a while, you can go poke him now," he conceded to which the familiar swishing sound and light footfalls started again. He heard the young black boy approach him again and waited until he felt the heat from the boy's arm get near his before he suddenly sat upright and yelled out "BOO!"

Blaise squeaked and dashed back as Pansy and Draco screamed and leapt for the door, wrenching it open and throwing themselves out into the hallway and past Hadrian who was lugging a large book towards 'his' chair near the couch.

Voldemort, for his part was smirking at the open doorway and was only slightly surprised to hear a deep chuckle sound from the opposite corner that the children had been hiding in.

Voldemort glanced over his shoulder to show off his smirk to the grinning Severus. He sighed soon after and shook his head as he let himself flop back into the soft inviting couch.

Rolling his eyes before closing them, he snuggled deeper into the couch's hold before muttering under his breath, "Bah… Thrill Seekers!"


End file.
